Frank Haleton
Frank Haleton is a supporting antagonist in Series 1 of the TV series , the live-action adaptation on BBC America of the Villanelle novel series written by . He is the intolerable former MI5 superior of Eve Polastri who was later revealed to be a spy working for the Twelve. He is portrayed by . Biography Past At some point in his life, Frank became a high-ranking member of MI5 as well as the boss of Bill Pargrave, Eve Polastri and Elena Felton. However, his rudeness and sense of higher authority made him unbearable to work with. He married an unnamed woman and they had two children, but she received cancer and was losing her battle. Struggling for money, Frank was approached by people who worked for a secret organization known as the Twelve, who offered him money to pay off his wife's cancer treatments in exchange for information on everything he and MI5 knew. However, after she died, he then used the money to provide for his children, including a school for them to attend. Firing Eve Polastri In 2018, Frank held a meeting with Eve, Bill, Elena and Carolyn Martens, the head of MI6 Russian desk, where they were to investigate the assassination of Victor Kedrin, a high-profile but controversial Russian politician. The only witness was his girlfriend Kasia Molkovska, who fled the scene in Vienna before being picked up in Hammersmith where Eve and Bill are to provide diplomatic protection. Although Eve insists that the assassin might be a woman, Frank orders her to not conduct her own investigation. After the assassin gets past Eve and Bill in the hospital and murders Kasia, Frank and Carolyn both confront Bill and Eve. Frank blames Eve for what happened due to conducting an illegal investigation, manipulating a witness, putting a young civilian in danger and failing to protect Kasia. After she confronts Frank about the killer being a woman, she and Bill get fired after both of them rightfully call him a "dick-swab" before leaving. A week later, Eve, Bill and Elena join Frank for goodbye drinks, hoping to see if they can get information on CCTV footage of when Kedrin was killed. Both Bill and Eve apologize for calling him a "dick-swab" for firing them before grilling him about the CCTV of Kedrin's murder. Frank remains his usual self, lamenting how none of them ever invited him out for a drink after his wife dead before revealing that he made up the story of the CCTV footage, thinking it was disrespectful of Bill and Eve to interfere with the investigation. Elena takes Frank out to catch a cab so he can pick up his kids. Hunted by the Twelve After Bill was killed by the assassin in Berlin, Frank attended his funeral and goes up to the front to say a few words. However, his speech was terrible and this disgusts Eve, prompting her to leave the service while he is still talking. Later, Eve continues to investigate the assassin, now known as Villanelle, and after remembering a party where Frank got drunk and talked about how he couldn't afford to send his kids to St. Henry's school, she realizes that he was a mole. During this time, Frank learns that the Twelve have no longer any use for him and have sentenced him to death. He begins hiding in a village called Bletcham in Buckinghamshire. Frank was tracked down by Villanelle, Nadia Kadomtseya and Diego, and he hides in his car around the back of his home where his "mother", who is secretly Russian, to keep them distracted. Villanelle sees through this and the three wait out the front. As Nadia goes around the back, Frank drives off in his car and the three pursue him. They shoot at him with a rifle but he avoids getting shot and is able to put some distance between them. He stops on the edge of a valley. As he hides in his car, Eve calls him and he fearfully tells her that assassins are chasing him, in which she tries to calm him down. The three approach his car and then shoot his car with their weapons, but Frank had already got out of his car and was hiding nearby before they did so. As he continues to panic, Eve tells him to move towards a visible tower in the distance and that she and Elena will be there to intercept him. As he witnesses Villanelle killing Nadia and Diego, Frank takes this opportunity to make a run for it, but Villanelle spots him and gives chase, constantly trying to shoot him. He is able to meet up with the two ladies with Villanelle in pursuit, but Eve stops and gets out to confront her, despite his and Elena's protests. Confessing Eve and Elena take Frank to a diner, where they question him about the assassination made by Villanelle and the other two. She instructs Frank to leave his kids at his mother-in-law's for a few nights. He then remembers that one of the assassin's names was Oksana. As Eve instructs Kenny Stowton to look up that name, they leave the diner and take him to a safehouse, where Max Sanford would be looking after him. As Carolyn was at the safehouse, Frank starts making excuses before complaining that he is having a panic attack, and she gives him five minutes to change clothes. He won't come out of the bedroom, complaining that he was feeling too weak to talk, but Carolyn is able to get him to talk after cradling him in her arms. Frank then reveals that the Twelve know everything about him, including his late wife's cancer treatments, explaining that they were willing to pay for her treatments in exchange for him telling them the "big picture" of what was going on at MI5. He initially assumed they were Russian SVR agents and he told them that Eve was still investigating them. Frank explains there is a pattern to Villanelle's kills and the plan is to destabilize and cause chaos. They then leave him Death That night, Frank was brushing his teeth when Villanelle appears, who got his location after stealing Eve's phone and passcode. He begs for his life, professing that he had children to take care of as well as a lot of money, but she is unsympathetic before explaining her idea of death to him. As she prepares to kill him, he begs to be killed in the bedroom, to which she reluctantly agrees. He attacks her with a chair but she disarms him and demands him to take off his pants. She then castrates him and leaves her bleeding out on the bed with a dress covering him. Gallery Images Running and Crying.png|Frank running and crying for his life. Videos OMG Moment Running & Crying Killing Eve Sundays @ 8 7c on BBC America Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Extortionists Category:Misogynists Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Non-Action Category:Insecure Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Posthumous Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Suicidal Category:Anti-Villain